Magical Items
Important Note: If your character doesn't know about the item from an NPC or a book or other source of in game information, your character doesn't know anything about the item. Do not look up information about items unless you have questions about them and I'm unavailable. Thank you! In the setting of Evangia, there are many homebrewed or converted magical items. Below is a list of potions, magical effects, spells, scrolls, wonderous items, and other objects that could be considered magical. Magical Weapons and Armour Morglor Morglor is a two handed battleaxe that belongs to Gorbad Ironclaw. A strength of at least 15 is required to properly use as a weapon. When using Morglor, the wielder always strikes first. Morglor's shaft is approximately four feet long, with a jagged and bloodstained stone axe head. It has grooves and notches on the axe head and the shaft from where it has been chipped on enemies' skulls or armor. Azhag's 'Ard Armour The 'Ard Armour has saved Azhag's skin on many occasions, the many charms worked into it lending the iron supernatural hardness. Heavy armor.18 AC, +2 to CON saves against magical damage. It is a bloody, cracked set of iron armor, with viscera encrusted into the folds and the gaps between its lames. Slagga's Slashas Azbag has carried these crude weapons for most of his violent career, and with them has cleaved both enemies and rivals. Dual hand axes, with a +1 to attack. 1d8.In addition, the wielder can reroll any missed hits in the first round of combat. The Crown of Sorcery The Crown of Sorcery speaks to Azbag with a voice as try as the grave and as old as the southern deserts, offering words of counsel and power way beyond most orcs. Requires attunement. While worn, the whispering voices of the crown provides all knowledge to cast Wizard spells up to second level. Wearer must pick a school of magic, and they can cast any first or second level spells from that school. The spellcasting ability for the spells is INT, which is considered to be 16 for the purposes of casting spells granted by the crown.. Cursed: Wearer cannot willingly remove the crown, and will fight to the death against anybody who tries to remove it for him. Wearer's INT score decreases by 2 due to the conflicting voices in his head. The Crown itself is a bright, golden color, with a light blue aura and harmless sparks appearing from the tips. Gitsnik This large and blood spattered axe, whose name simply means "foe killer", has many charms and pouches chain to its haft. These contain powerful sourceries woven by mighty Orc Shamans that allow the wieder to wield Gitsnik with blurring speed. The axe bestows +2 STR. In addition, the wielder always strikes first in combat. Blood Forged Armour Battered, scareed, and twisted, just likes its wearer, the Blood Forged Armour has served Grimgar well in many battles. Light armour, with a +1 to DEX saves and saves against spells. The Axe of Gruumsh This large and forbidding axe is laden with barely contained divine energy, and its blows are inevitably fatal. Two handed battleaxe with a +2 to hit and +1 to dmg. If enemy has less than 50 HP, a critical hit will decapitate the enemy. On a critical failure, the Axe of Gruumsh attacks the closest non-orc combatant, friend or foe. If no target is within 5 ft, the axe will automatically hit the wielder. The Headman's Axe The axe belonged to Rudifret, the executioner of an old, forgotten town. He liked his job because he thought he was a righteous person. His favoured method of execution was decapitation, and there were rumours that he kept heads of the criminals he executed and talked to them every night, mocking them and getting to know them better. The axe wants to execute seven legendary criminals and keep their heads, but also to execute any criminals the wielder observes committing crimes -- including the wielder. On a critical hit, the axe has a chance to instantly decapitate its opponent. Magical Equipment and Tools Schrodinger's Sack Once per long rest, the wielder can think of a simple item, such as an arrow, and reach into the sack. They roll 1d20, and this determines the quality of the item. On a roll of 2-5, the item is of poor quality. 6-15, it is average. 16-19, it is exceptional. In addition, on a roll of 20, the item is a magical or masterwork version of the item. However, if the owner rolls a 1, roll 1d100. 1-49, a living cat is pulled out of the bag. 50-98 is a dead cat. 99-100 is a zombie cat, which immediately attacks the owner and can't be killed without a critical hit or radiant damage. What Top Hat? The hat appears to be a normal top hat, but if the owner says the code phrase, the item in their hand seems to disappear. The hat can be used once per long rest, and the item reappears in the hat. "Arrow? What arrow?" The Farseeing Spyglass A warn and battered telescoping spyglass with three segments. When used, the wielder sees their surroundings exactly as they were 24 hours ago if fully collapsed. Expanding the spyglass by one segment allows the wielder to see a week into the past. Extending it fully the spyglass allows the wielder to see a year into the past. The effect lasts for a minute or until the spyglass is taken away form the wielder's face. The spyglass can be used three times per long rest, after which the lenses become opaque and nothing can be resolved. Grog of Substantial Whimsy. Brewed from the talents of the finest senile wizards, the magic of chaotic absurdity now comes to the player at such a low price! DM rolls 1d1,000 behind DM screen upon player drinking the grog. Each player can only drink once per lifetime; drinking a second time will instantly knock the consumer unconscious, with two failed death saving throws. Category:Browse Category:Magic